borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vehicle Mod Errors
I have always wondered why I needed to reload my gun every time I got out of my vehicle only to realise that character mods that alter lets say gun ammo regen or gun ammo size for the team aren't in effect when that person is in a vehicle. I haven't read that anywhere on here... is that just my game somehow? Also you don't get weapon prof exp when in your meno (probably because you put your gun away to use it). Brick's rage isn't the only way to not get exp for your weapon.BigSkagHunter 12:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Just the way it is with vehicles. It can affect health and shields too. With skill or mod boosts, when you exit a vehicle, it's common to have some level at less than 100%. The animation always has you reloading too. You are correct that ammo regens are not in effect when in a vehicle. You are also correct that when you are in a menu, you are not holding any weapons thus ammo regen doesn't work. If you've played with others, you'll see their characters suddenly stand straight up with their arms at their sides, hands empty, when they're in a menu. -- MeMadeIt 02:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I find it strange that with the huge emphasis put on vehicles in the third expansion that they didn't make the mods work even when it the vehicle. the experience thing not such an issue, it makes sense that you don't have a weapon out blah blah blah that is all well in fine but it's strange how the characters seem to take thier mods and skills off to ride the vehicles? BigSkagHunter 12:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a balancing issue. Otherwise, you could just hop into your vehicle whenever you were low on health or ammo and be protected rather than have to wait it out and survive. If any time I was hurt I could just equip my Survivor COM and jump in a Lancer, it would make things way too easy. FooManShu 15:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : What's the difference between hopping into a vehicle or taking cover or running away? Only difference is that your regen/recharge won't work in a vehicle. -- MeMadeIt 17:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, when you jump into the vehicle, you essentially have given yourself another huge shield. When running away or taking cover, you are still vulnerable and can still be hit. Inside a vehicle, you have a shield of 2000+ and access to infinite ammo on decent weapons. So you can see how that would be unbalanced, because you yourself would be completely invulnerable inside the vehicle as long as you jumped out before it gets too close to exploding. FooManShu 21:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed that if a soldier equips a Heavy Gunner mod with +% fire rate before entering a vehicle, that this applies to vehicle weapons and gives fire rate increases for all vehicles. Skeve613 16:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC)